Sweet Sixteen Never Been Kissed
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Helga turnes sweet sixteen and all her friends have a surprise up their sleeve for her. Then, they find out her secret, that she's never been kissed and drag Arnold over to dance...


Sweet Sixteen, Never Been Kissed  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be--Helga knocked her alarm clock off the stand as she tried to open her eyes. Relentlessly they opened, taking in the sun of just another day, but this was no ordinary 'other day', it was her sixteenth birthday, plus there was no school.  
  
She didn't have much planned. Just hang out with Phoebe, try get her driver's license, and maybe her family would have something for her, very doubtful though. There was only one thing on her wish list, and she hadn't gotten it, not yet.  
  
Arnold.  
  
That's all she wanted. He was worth more than anything in the world to her, but still he didn't notice her, or so she thought. She quickly dressed and headed for Phoebe's house.  
  
She rang the doorbell and Phoebe answered, 'Helga, happy birthday!' She hugged her best friend and they headed up to Phoebe's room.  
  
Once they were alone, Phoebe squealed with excitement. Helga looked at her best friend skeptically, 'Uh, Phoebes. Are you okay?' Phoebe looked at Helga and smiled.  
  
'Yes Helga, I-I'm just so excited about, ummmm.your birthday. And you'll have your drivers license!' Helga smiled , and Phoebe sighed in relief. Luckly she didn't give it away, the plan she and some friends.  
  
'Well Phoebes, I HOPE I get my driver's license today. Who knows what kinds of windbags run these tests.' Phoebe just smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Helga pulled her sister's car into the parking spot as the man next to her wrote some things on his notepad. She was growing antsy with the anticipation of whether she passed, or failed. Olga let Helga use her car, much to Helga's dismay. She just hoped that she would get her own car, and soon. It wasn't very good for her reputation to be driving around in a convertible with flowers on it.  
  
'Well,' the man said, 'Happy birthday Helga, you passed.' Helga grinned and thanked the man who walked back into the station. Before she got to the door, she slammed into someone and fell backwards.  
  
'Oww! Hey, watch where you're go--Arnold!?' she screeched. Arnold looked up as he rubbed his sore head. He offered her a hand and pulled her up and bent down to pick up her papers.  
  
'Sorry Helga I--hey, I almost forgot,' he said, 'Happy birthday Helga. So, great birthday present, huh?' Helga snatched the papers from him and shrugged.  
  
'Yeah, I guess so,' she walked in the doors and over to the line so she could fill out her application for her license. She had forgotten that Olga was waiting for her in the lounge.  
  
'What are you gonna do for your birthday?' he asked as the line moved slowly forward. She shrugged again.  
  
'Eh, just hang out with Phoebe, and maybe my family will do something with me.' Arnold nodded, but he lost his focus when he saw Olga waving from behind Helga. He waved back as Helga turned around and cringed at her sister. Oh great, Olga was here.  
  
'Oh, baby sister. You didn't come get me when you were done with your test. I'm--so happy that you passed,' she said, pulling Helga into a bone crushing hug. Helga tried to push away, but it just wasn't possible. Arnold smiled as Olga let go of Helga, then turned to Arnold.  
  
'Oh, you're that nice little blonde boy that I tutored that one time. How are you Alex?'  
  
'Actually, It's Arnold. And I'm doing fine, thanks.'  
  
'Did you just take your test too?' Arnold nodded.  
  
'Yeah, but I turned sixteen a month ago. That's great that Helga got it on her birthday,' he said as he turned to Helga and smiled.  
  
'Next!' some lady shouted at the desk. They had been talking so long that they hadn't realized Helga was next in line to apply for her license.  
  
'Hi, I'm--'  
  
'Just fill out the forms honey and we'll all be on our merry way.' Helga scowled at the lady and began to fill out the forms the rude woman had given to her. Olga signed under guardian signature and Helga got her picture taken for her driver's license. Arnold's grandpa came in behind Arnold.  
  
'Hey there short man,' he said, having to look up at Arnold, 'Well, maybe you're not so short anymore but congrats boy, you can finally drive yourself now.' Arnold smiled.  
  
'Thanks grandpa.'  
  
'Next!' the lady shouted again. Helga moved along once she was done filling out forms and Olga stopped her.  
  
'Helga, I've got a little surprise for you outside, but why don't we wait for Arnold too.' Helga looked at her sister, but then just shrugged.  
  
'Uh, okay.' Arnold came behind Helga as they walked out together.  
  
'Aren't those two cute?' Phil whispered to Olga who had grown very teary eyed.  
  
'Yes--I can't believe my baby sister is all grown up.' Phil patted her back and chuckled slightly.  
  
'Well, next thing we know they'll be off to college and who knows! Maybe they'll--holy mackerol!' Phil shouted when they reached outside. Phoebe was standing next to a small pink sports car, with balloons on it. Helga's eyes widened, and then Gerald honked the horn from inside the car. Arnold smiled.  
  
'Happy birthday Helga,' he said. She still gaped at the car.  
  
'W-w-who, w-who-'  
  
'Me, Mummy and Daddy paid for the car, but it was your little friends, Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald who thought of bringing it here. It's such a cute little car!' Olga squealed. Helga smiled, and ran over and hugged her older sister, which was a very rare moment.  
  
'Thanks Olga.' Olga smiled and patted Helga's back.  
  
'Your little friends have a surprise for you, so I'm going home. Good bye baby sister, have fun Helga!' Olga said. Helga smiled as Gerald stepped out of the driver's seat and Helga got in, with Phoebe next to her, in the passenger's seat. Arnold and Gerald sat in the back.  
  
'Okay Helga, we're giving you directions, you just drive,' Phoebe said. Helga nodded.  
  
'Okay, where to?'  
  
~*~  
  
They went to a movie, joy riding for a little bit, and finally to dinner, but the last part would be the best. What a way to spend her sweet sixteenth birthday! And to top it all off, Arnold was with her! Helga couldn't be happier right now, but she has never--  
  
'Okay, take a right.' Phoebe directed. This street seemed familiar, all too familiar. And then, the boarding house came into view.  
  
'Okay Helga, park,' Arnold instructed as Helga parked under a lamp post which was on. It was dark out now, around seven o'clock. Helga was confused though.  
  
'So, why are we here?' she asked. They all smiled.  
  
'Oh you'll see babe, you'll see,' Gerald said as they all opened their doors to exit the car Helga stared at the boarding house, and she could, she could hear noises, and people. Her thoughts were interrupted when Phoebe pulled her arm, and they went into the boarding house, and up to the roof.  
  
She walked through the door as everybody jumped out and yelled, SURPRISE!  
  
'Woah!' she yelled when she was how many people were here. There was a huge pile of presents on the table, all her fellow sophomores were there, and she could see Arnold's Grandma sitting on top of the little water tower on his roof, dressed in black while looking through binoculars. Arnold's grandpa came over to Helga.  
  
'Eh, don't mind Pookey up there. She thinks you're Eleanor Roosevelt and she's making sure nobody does any surprise attacks on the first lady's birthday party.' Helga laughed, which made Arnold smile. Helga was one of the few who really accepted his grandmother's strange behaviors. He had actually been admiring her from afar lately. He knew about her OTHER little secret, and it actually applied to him too. Sweet sixteen and never been--  
  
'Hey Helga! Smile!' someone shouted as they took a candid picture of her. She scowled at him.  
  
'Hey! Hey hey hey! Nobody takes a picture of Helga Pataki without me knowing! I'm gonna kill you!' she clenched her fist at Sid who had taken the picture. He screamed and ran away. Helga's scowl turned into a laugh as everyone around her laughed too.  
  
'Hey Helga, come dance with us!' some people shouted as Helga ran to dance with them. Arnold sighed. Maybe he'd never get his chance to be alone with her, but that would all change.  
  
~*~  
  
'Okay all you chicks and dudes out there, I'm gonna slow this party down for the birthday girl!' The DJ from the radio station shouted as a song by Elton John came on over the speakers, 'Your Song.' All of a sudden, Helga could feel herself getting pulled by Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, and Sheena.  
  
'Hey! What are you doing!?' Rhonda smirked.  
  
'You don't think we're gonna let you sit this one out, do you Helga?' Rhonda asked her smugly. Phoebe grinned.  
  
'We have a plan Helga, and I believe you will approve.' They stopped as some of their guy friends pushed Arnold over to Helga. Both teenagers stared at each other in astonishment.  
  
'Ask her to dance man,' Gerald whispered to Arnold.  
  
'Y-y-you wanna dance, Helga?' He asked her timidly. She smiled.  
  
'S-sure,' she stuttered as she put her arms on his shoulders, and he placed his on her hips. They weren't dancing very close, about arms length away.  
  
~I hope you don't mind~  
  
~I hope you don't' mind~  
  
~That I put down in words~  
  
~How wonderful life is, now you're in the world~  
  
'So,' she said.  
  
'So,' he copied. This was awkward, yet both were in a utopia of their own.  
  
'Uhhh, happy birthday Helga.' She smiled and moved closer to him, where he could actually wrap his arms around her waist.  
  
'Thanks,' she replied as the song ended, and another came on.  
  
~Kiss me~  
  
~Down by the broken tree house~  
  
~Swing me~  
  
'Heh,' she laughed, 'how ironic.' He looked confused.  
  
'Huh?' he asked. She knew he'd always be dense.  
  
'The song, I-I mean. We're both sixteen now, we had mighty Pete when we were younger, and--'  
  
'Sweet sixteen and never been kissed?' he asked her. She blushed and dug her face in his shoulder to hide the blush. He laughed and moved her chin up so they were looking in each other's eyes. Hers sparkled unlike any gem in the world. They were so beautiful, so clear.  
  
~So kiss me~  
  
'Well,' she started, 'You're just dancing with me because its my birthday, and they drug you over here.' he smiled at her.  
  
'Well I wasn't relentless after I found out I was going to dance with you.' Her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled, and he repeated what he said earlier, almost on her lips.  
  
'Sweet sixteen and never been kissed? I guess we've got something in common,' he said until she pulled his head into hers and they both kissed.  
  
~So kiss me~  
  
Everyone cheered for them as they continued to kiss. Arnold and Helga could now say they were no longer kids. Sure, there was Romeo and Juliet, Babewatch, and FTi, but this was real, but seemed unreal. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
'Well, actually that's four,' she said. He counted in his head and remembered fourth grade. She kissed him three times that year, but this one really counted. He smiled and pulled her close again.  
  
'Well this one counts as a million.' He told her. She smiled and they kept dancing, not remembering all the people around them, or all the presents, or her curfew, or the car parked outside. She only saw him, and their kiss.  
  
~So kiss me~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay, that was short and sweet. I'll post up more chapters and stories when I can. Until then,  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
